bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Juicestain09
To leave a message, click "Leave message" at the top of the page. Do not edit this page. I need your help ! Remember me Juicestain09 ? Can you give me some tips on creating an account ! 02:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :All you have to do is click on the Create Account link located in various places throughout the site. Good luck! --Juicestain09 15:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Giving up This is not working. I've decided not to create an account. :( :I contacted Wikia Support and they only advised me to make sure you have read the terms of having an account here, http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use#Membership. :Are you not eligible for an account according to any of the terms? --Juicestain09 15:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Question Mojo22106 11:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Are you an Admin? I heard your adopted the wiki. (If you aren't don't read then.) Can you give me Admin privileges or something like that? Please read on. Since 1/15/10 I've been editing the wiki (,if you don't believe me check my contributions) and helped it a lot but when it came to deleting, renaming, and merging pages I did not have access to do it. For 2 months (4-26-10 to 6-?-10) I was trying to figure out how to get Administrator status (:P) then I gave up since the only administrator disappeared. I just revisited yesterday finding out you adopted the wiki and I was wondering if I could get administator, please? ...I just found out to adopt a wiki right now, could've done that >.> :First, I want to clarify a few things with you. The correct names for the B.F.B. and M.O.A.B. will be with periods after EACH letter (including the last). I realize that in game they are usually referred to as B.F.B or M.O.A.B, but I would like to be grammatically correct with the names on this Wiki. If you see them without the last period (or no periods at all), please edit the periods in. Also, anything that has to do with the main page I would like to discuss before changing. I have been making significant changes to the main page for about a week now and I wouldn't like certain things taken out and other certain things added. That should be it for now. If I think of anything else I'll let you know. --Juicestain09 15:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Mojo22106 20:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Two things: ::- I'm confused on the periods after all letters, how do you know if the names are grammatically correct? I never seen it before. ::- So we discuss just for the main page? Not anything else? I'm about to restart the Ceramic Bloon page, it's in bad shape. :::M.O.A.B. and B.F.B. are the correct ways to write them. Not M.O.A.B or B.F.B (no last period). We discuss any major changes. Editting pages here and there does not count as a major change. You do not need to make another Ceramic Bloon page, just edit the existing one. --Juicestain09 21:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mojo22106 00:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you add facts to the main page? I have some. ::::Did you know that... ::::* ...it takes around 60 Road Spikes to pop a B.F.B. ::::* ...a patched glitch allowed you to buy any Premium Upgrades? ::::* ...a Laser Monkey can't pop a Lead Bloon? ::::* ...in Apopalypse Mode there are rounds? They start automatically. ::::* ...the Blade Shooter can pierce through 2 layers of a Bloon? :::::Yes I was actually going to bring that to attention to our editors. Thanks I'll put them in now. Oh and for the future, I want to use the Did you know Template talk page for fact suggestions. Just click on the "Leave a new message" link at the bottom. Thanks, --Juicestain09 02:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Giving Up I am not eligible for creating an account . I have to wait 3 more years . 18:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Mojo22106 07:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) How old do you have to be? I have to be 13. 14:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I have to wait 1 year, 18 days, and 7 months to register since I was born March 31st, 1999. Could you edit your age at your profile? 20:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider New Question Are we the only two active editors on the wiki? When editing infoboxes the pictures don't show up. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Mojo22106 (talk • ) 15:38, August 2, 2010 :First, please do not edit things out of anyone's Talk Page. Second, please remember to sign all your messages. :As for your message, there is us and a couple of users without actual accounts that edit. One of them cannot make an account due to being too young. I put a big Create Account link on the main page to try to attract more users to create accounts and get active, but so far there hasn't been much response. I am in talks with the Owner/Creator of http://www.gameframe.co.uk/ to get some of his traffic to come visit the Wiki, but we're still discussing. He has Bloons TD 1-4 as well as Bloons Super Monkey and Bloons Player Pack's 1 & 5 on his site so I was hoping that anyone that enjoys those games on his site could come visit the Wiki. And as for the infobox pictures, make sure it has the double square brackets at the beginning and the end as well as File: before the file name. Example: Becomes: --Juicestain09 23:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Mojo22106 07:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. For the infobox pictures, did you edit the code? ::Mojo22106 00:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Here's a suggestion, can you make a page with suggestions for Main Page edits? I find it easier to have fact, video, and poll suggestions on one page. :::No I didn't edit the Infobox code but I redid the Template:Infobox Bloon. As for the suggestion page, that sounds reasonable to me. I think the "Discussion" tab of the Main Page would be good for that (that's what it's meant for anyways). Let me know your thoughts. --Juicestain09 04:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I forgot about that page. Let's just put suggestions on the discussion page. Mojo22106 10:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: Am I the one mentioned? I am too young to register! I was also a huge supporter. In Date (M-D-Y) 3-31-2012 or later, I'll register! 20:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider (<- My Future Account Name!) Pineapple Juicestain09, the "Pineapple" page is supposed to be called "Exploding Pineapple". 18:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :All Bloons games call it just "Pineapple" so we are going to leave it as that. It may explode, but it is called "Pineapple". --Juicestain09 03:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::When you buy it, it's called pineapple; When you unlock it, it's called Exploding Pineapple. :: 14:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Is this only in BTD4? I'll have to look at all the games to decide, but I would think most people would call it "Pineapple" and still know that it explodes. --Juicestain09 15:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have to agree with you on that. :::: 17:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't think it's called EXPLODING pineapple in BTD3. ::::: 20:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider (Account will be made in future-I am a bit young!) When I'm at least 13 I will have an account on wikia when I'm at least 13! You'll have to register at a mininum age of 13. I am age 11, but I was a huge building block for this wiki. My Future Account Name is in my signature! So don't nag me to join Wikia unless I'm at least 13. Could you edit your birthday details? BYE! My Birthday is on March 31st, 1999! 20:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider Is is illegal (what's the word?) to lie about your age? If not why do you want to wait? Mojo22106 21:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) My Mom thinks it's a bad idea. ?????? I'm not understanding that AFTER I introduce the ranking system this wiki is a ghost town for 4 days straight. Why???????? Mojo22106 06:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The guy in his late childhood is here, too! 16:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Kirby Rider @JuiceStain09 you need to make a new page for your talk page. Also the ranking system is finally up and easy to count! You have the Green Bloon rank with 501 edits/points. 351+100+50 = 501 Mojo22106 00:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Achievements The achievements have stopped working. 23:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) No they haven't, you need to be registered to earn achievements. Sorry. Mojo22106 05:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Facts *The M.O.A.B. is the only Bloon with a moving animation (its fans). *Besides the Monkey Ace, the Ice Tower is also the only tower with an idle animation (the snow around it). *The Pink Bloon has 2 parents, the Black and Camo Bloon. *If looking at the line of Bloons in Sandbox Mode, the first 7 bloons (red through black/white) are single colored while the next 7 bloons (Lead through B.F.B) are multicolored. *The Arctic Wind upgrade and Monkey Glue together can make any bloon (except Ceramic and above) slower than a Lead Bloon. Reverted changes on the FAN page. The reasons why I reverted your changes to the featured article nomination page (FAN) is: * It's incredibly easy to put the support, neutral, and oppose templates, just put ; ; . You can copy and paste from the Voting Policy page as well. * No need to add a "Currently featured article" section on the page, it's already listed under previously featured articles (if you don't know what incumbent is it means the current place holder). * There's already a "All dates are in 2010." obviously indicating the following dates are in 2010. When it's 2011 we can just put "All dates are in 2011." By the way, what do you mean by making it easier to vote (you said in the shoutbox)? :First of all, you don't revert changes made by an administrator before discussing it with them and agreeing upon something. Second of all, some people that will be voting will not know how to add templates, and most voters will not read the Voting Policy page prior to voting (people are lazy...). Also, a previously featured article is one that has been featured previously, meaning that one that is currently being featured does not apply. And about the 2010 thing, what happens when we have dates that are both 2010 AND 2011? Do we just put in the last 2010 date and nothing else after it until a 2011 date shows up and we put nothing but the 2011? No, we will put the full date to avoid confusion and to keep it professional. :What I meant by making it easier to vote was something like clicking a "Vote" button at the top of the Featured Article Nomination and having everything pop into the edit box for you, so all you'd have to do is put in the article you want to vote for and a reason for your vote. Then all future voters would just have to put a reason for their vote in the appropriate spot (Support, Neutral, or Oppose). -- Juicestain09 20:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh sorry, I'll revert your changes but how will we do the easier "Vote" button thing? -- Mojo22106 21:12, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll have to see how to make buttons because I've never done it but I've seen it done on other wikia's. I'll figure it out. -- Juicestain09 21:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) How did you do that? I mean, how did you do the badges? Video Can you make a video achievement track?Roberto1205 00:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Need Help I really need your help on coloring and templates on the new wiki (http://bloons.shoutwiki.com), as well as managing it. -- Mojo22106 00:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) R.I.P. ___________________________ / │¯¯¯ \ ¯¯│¯¯ │¯¯¯¯¯\ \ / │____ / │ │_____/ \ / │ \ __│__ │ \ │ │ │ May Juicestain09 rest peacefully │ \ {0}8\3/ / \ ││││ / \ \ / / \ / \ / ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Uhh, what is this even supposed to look like Roberto? -- Mojo22106 23:28, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Whoops... I messed up the page...how do I fix it? :P -- Mojo22106 23:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe a revert? Roberto1205 20:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : With the new look, I don't know how. -- Mojo22106 04:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I will use the Monobook skin and revert as soon as you respond. Roberto1205 02:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks Thanks for the welcome! I'm sure I'm gonna be a very helpful editor! I am at your service! -G4 20:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) hi Re: Logologologol Hello. I am Ludicrine, admin and cornerstone of the Fan-Ball Wiki, creator of the Barfquestion Wiki, and spam-check on the MSPaintAdventures Wiki as well as a possible admin on the disarrayed Madness Combat Wiki (awaiting response). I must inform you about a user known as Logologologol, though he may be going as another name on this wiki (if so, I can contact a user check member on Wikia Central). He has been generally mild, but has been banned for a week due to spamming of blog comments. We gladly welcomed him back, but then he insisted that we ban his account permanently because he was editing here. We told him numerous times that he could leave if he wanted to, but he insisted that we ban his account. The Fan-Ball Wiki is a generally small community where Wiki rules do not always apply. A user is generally perma-banned to get rid of a signed in vandal. However, since it is a Fan-Wiki, their contributions are kept and credit given to a user willing to expand on these ideas. He still insisted on us banning his account, and then began using vandal behavior, such as deleting people's signatures, spamming BANMEBANME on blog posts, and even going so far as to say "SHUT UP" to the most neutral member of our Wiki. I personally feel that he will not learn his lesson or gain punishment until he is banned from this Wiki. All I ask is a three-day block with reasoning that will redirect him to apologize to my community. Thank you, and I am sorry to bother you. LD=D - Paladin of Hatred VANDALISM! Do something about Trap1392! He vandalized my userpage! KirbyRidersFamily 13:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Monkey Dragon: 1000/1350/1500 Follows the mouse around and breathes a small fire. Follows slowly at first. Upgrade 1: Flare: Shoots a bigger fire. 500/600/750 Upgrade 2: Quickling: Follows the mouse a little bit faster, but not too much. 200/345/500 Upgrade 3: Tail Flail: Swings its lower body and tail for popping behind bloons. 400/475/550 Upgrade 4: Volcano Drake: Follows the mouse quickly, shoots a large fire, flails tail even faster, and every minute, a volcano appears under it, shooting flaming rocks at random spots on the map for 10 seconds. 10 000/ 15 000/ 25 000 Chazstudios101 03:58, December 4, 2011 (UTC) chazstudios101 O.o When did you get back? -- Mojo22106 23:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Uhh... What happened to the B.F.B page? THANK YOU SO MUCH. :D -- Mojo22106 02:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the welcome. I'm a poor lonesome copyeditor a long way from home... well, actually I just dropped by to read up on what the premium upgrades are good for (mainly wasting dollars). Rosuav 10:16, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Uh... I have a question. On the Bloon Infobox page (and a few other templates with those same colors), the black doesn't contrast on the red (at least to me) and I was wondering if I should change it, but I don't know a good color. I you have a request for the color, I can try to change it. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 23:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Content Deleted Meftun lil has vandalised some of the special agents page. Hello! I have noticed your help on some pages and thx for that message you sent me. If you could help editing some of those tower upgrade pages it would be a huge help. (I also sent this message for the badge) StickScape12 02:12, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah. I need your help now. I can't understand how to put a picture into a infobox. How do you do that? Main Menu on this wiki Hi, Dart Tower is missing in the main menu Tower -> Earlier Released. Can you fill it? Spike144 20:13, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Done and done. :) :--Juicestain09 21:34, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Blog:Recent posts - freezed Hi, Blog:Recent posts page doesn't auto-update. Even if there are many new blog posts, last post i can see is still User_blog:PretendGameGuy/Round_254-290_pretend_verison_of_btd5_freeplay_mode_rounds. from January 26, 2012. Spike144 17:30, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :It seems to be working fine for me... I can see many blog posts that were made in February. I'll keep an eye on it though. --Juicestain09 03:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC)